There are many communication system applications in which is it desired to convert the transmission rate of binary encoded data signals from a first value to a second value. The first transmission rate of the binary encoded signals may have a value within a first range, for example, 45.5 baud (bits/second) to 16,000 baud, and the second transmission rate may have a value within a second range, for example, 2400-32,000 baud. In effecting the conversion of the binary encoded signals from the first transmission rate to the second transmission rate, it is a common practice to generate sampling signals for sampling the binary encoded signals. Desirably, the sampling signals should occur at precise times relative to the sampled signals so that the two signals are properly synchronized with each other and the binary content of the sampled signals can effectively be recovered. However, should the sampled binary encoded signals and/or the sampling signals become shifted in time relative to each other such that the signals are no longer in synchronism, that is, one of the signals leads or lags the other, it becomes necessary to adjust the timing of the signals relative to each other so that they are brought back into proper synchronism.